wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Lacryma Devanti
Lacryma is a former Blood Knight. Her true name is kept private as per family tradition. A descendant of the Devanti family, she often finds herself in contention with the very forces that necessitated her family settle at Caer Darrow. Because of the Second War and many years spent as a slave, Lacryma is a staunch foe of the Twilight's Hammer. She has participated in the defeat of many highly ranked members of the deranged religious order ranging from Skarszalis, to the Apophan. 'Personality:' Lacryma is a cautious and wary person, reluctant to speak and even more reluctant to make her thoughts known. The prime reason for this is due to a culture of corruption that often pervades Silvermoon. Having endured enough betrayals, deceptions, and attempts to slander or smear her house to write multiple books upon, she guards her secrets closely and keeps few true friends, but many acquaintances. 'History:' During the final days of the Highborne's exile, several families made the controversial decision, to remain in Tirisfal and study the nature of what was driving their people insane; rather than go with Dath'remar north to found Quel'thalas. Those who remained were the subject of ridicule by several noble-houses, who cited them as a "deviants" for rejecting high society. Lacryma's descendant, was said to reply back that if a desire to protect their people from whatever was driving them insane was deviant behavior, then those who followed him would henceforth be called the Devanti. In the Devanti tradition, Lacryma as a name, is a symbol of grief and a reminder of the vow the family took both to Arathor and to themselves when they chose to remain in Tirisfal. Lacryma in Thalassian means "Tears of", and so Lacryma Devanti would translate to "Tears of Devanti", which would be an excellent name for someone intent on paying back the Twilight's Hammer for the purge of their family. It is also known that Lacryma has an apprentice, a human girl from Stromguarde who called herself "Lacryma Christine" for a short time. When Devanti was thought killed by Kalirann Arcspire, and Skarszalis Thrax, this human stepped in and began handling her teacher's affairs. 'Weapons / Capabilities:' As a veteran Blood Knight and Champion of the Order, Lacryma Devanti is capable of movement in heavy armor and can wield the Light of the Sun to great effect as one might expect of a Champion or a Blood Knight Master. The ranseur Sang'llafn, which she received from her elder brother, was the bane of many enemies of Silvermoon when she wielded it. Lacryma is not simply a Blood Knight, but a Priestess as well. It is not out of the ordinary for her to put her armor and weapons aside in times of relative peace so as to transition into a more clerical role, or when faced with a battle which cannot be won through physical prowess. Without heavy armor to encumber her, her capabilities as a caster increase. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately depending on who you ask; Lacryma has a significant knowledge of the dark arts. Thanks to Apophan, the Jaquio, and many others; Lacryma spent a length of time spent as a mind-slave and servant of the Twilight's Hammer. One of her puppet-masters, the first Lightbreaker possessed a significant amount of lore on the Arakkoa, (which led to the creation of Solune) and Lacryma was taught unknowingly the arts of a Darkweaver, and a Sol-Shaper. More importantly however, (unknown to her until years later) was the fact that even back then she was being groomed to betray Apophus.'' '' Sethe the Serpent of Draenor had sought to slay Rukhmar, a God of the Sun and Light. But through the betrayal of Anzu, whom Sethe thought would aid him; Sethe was cast down and destroyed. Anzu then embodied and served the role of cleaning up the remnants. ' In the same fashion as the legend, Lacryma, Linthara, and Apophus were similarly bound. Lacryma was acquired by Apophus when the Cult Lord. He groomed her into a Chosen of Air and her patron race was the Arakkoa, in the same way that her contemporaries guarded the Nightmare, and the Nerubians. Lacryma contrived a powerful relic by reforging an Apexis Crystal. She then betrayed Apophan by using some of Skarszalis' relics to open the gates of Ahn'qiraj for a Horde strike-team, and sowed dissent in the ranks of the Qiraji. Linthara was able to use this Apexis crystal to sever Apophus from his ascended power and strike him down. Lacryma was of course cursed by Apophus for this act of betrayal, and came to embody the last dregs of Skarszalis as well as she consumed and destroyed each remnant of the Twilight's Hammer she encountered. In this sense, she was as Anzu. The unspoken, unappreciated but ever critical mover in the shadows. Credits: '''Sinsaria / Lianshi: '''He originally helped me a great deal in shaping and designing what developed into the faith of Solune, mostly in refining the creation of the three Paragons of Pride, Power, and Perfection. Without his help ''and countless other people, I'd never of shaped it into something dynamic and fun for all of WRA! A lot of the concepts of Solune eventually were used by the three of us in the frame work for the Phoenix Guard. ** '''Inathia: She was one of the first people to groove on the concept of what grew into the Phoenix Guard, and eventually was appointed the commander of it by the Magistry during the "By Nessecity" storyline. We were good friends for a while, it is a real shame things fell as they did, but the fallout occurred through her doing, and not my own. ** Meako: She is the yin to my yang and probably one of my best friends on server. Menelwen: Menel's one of the server best, and a terrific RPer. Arietta: '''She's been a major help to me over the year and helped me to shape and figure out varied concepts. Love our late-night RP segments hon. :) **Any uses of the character Lacryma, or the story points I've outlined '''should be cleared with me in advance. Especially anything built upon the story of Lightbreaker, the Phoenix Guard, the fall of Knight Lord Cyran Witherflame etc. If you read something that does not align with what is on this page, contact me in-game immediately for the answer. As a advance heads-up Sinsaria, Inathia and I no longer collaborate on anything due to various false statements made about me that include, but are not limited to the creation of the Phoenix Guard, the dissolution of the Crimson Circle, and other matters. Due to this disagreement and falling out, our works have gone in very different directions and should not be considered to have any connections. I have intentionally retconned their role in my stories and I would advise them to do the same if they have not already.